Various processes and catalysts exist for the homopolymerization or copolymerization of olefins. New polymerization catalysts are of interest in the industry because they offer many new opportunities for providing new processes and products to the markets in a cheaper and more efficient manner.
References of general interest related to the instant invention include: WO 2000/020427, WO 2001/010875, WO 2003/054038, US Patent Publication 20080182952, Polymer International, (2002) 51 (12), 1301-1303, Collection of Czechoslovak Chemical Communications (1988), 63(3), 371-377, and Transition Metal Chemistry (London) (1988) 23 (5), 609-613.
There is a need, therefore, for new polymerization technology, catalysts and products produced therefrom that are based on new transition metal catalyst compounds.